ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Project Mutant
Project Mutant 'is the pilot episode of 'Power Men: Originals, which aired on August 1st, 2014. Storyline The Simmons House, 2:24 AM Water droplets slowly fall from the shower faucet. An ant travels from what seems like miles to it across the table. Marble Simmons wakes up, as if he heard a sound, but nothing but a car passing by has made noise the entire night. Marble Simmons gets out of bed, and into the restroom. Marble looks at himself, with his baggy eyes and blank expression. He washes his hands, then stares at the mirror again. He stops. He hears a noise. He opens his bathroom door, but then realizes that-'' ''nothing was there... Marble Simmons: Who's that? Mom? Dad? Penny? No more pranks, April Fools was 4 months ago... He slowly walks to the playroom, which leads to the stairs. He takes one look at the door to his parents room, then attempts to open it. Marble Simmons: Locked. That's normal... wonder what they do in there... Marble slowly walks backwards from the door, then opens his sister's room. Marble, whispering: Penny? Penny is sound asleep, holding a candy bar in her hand. Marble: She still has that? Must really not want me to have it... Marble walks downstairs, then turns on the lights slowly. He walks down stairs, then walks to the fridge and opens it. He surveys the entire fridge, looking at every food and drink placed 5 hours ago. He picks up the milk, then holds it in his hands as if weighing it, try to remember what level the milk was at last time he saw it. Marble: Dad hasn't stolen the milk yet... that's not normal. Mom has been taking her medicine at 1 AM everyday... Marble checks the cupboards, then opens a cabinet. He finds Tylenol, then picks it up and looks at it. Marble: That might not be normal either... Marble shakes it, and notices the Tylenol is almost half-empty. Marble: I knew it. This has 50 teaspoons when it's full... Mom only takes 3 teaspoons a day, and it's only been 7 days, plus today meaning there should be only 26 teaspoons, but there's 29. Mom still pretty sick as I saw hours ago, but she hasn't taken her medicine... Marble puts the Tylenol back in the cabinet, then closes it. Marble: Wait... the chocolate bar in Penny's hand when I passed by her room was my favorite, Hershey's Peanuts. But she's allergic to that, and it seems to have been bitten... as if she was forced to eat that candy bar to put her to sleep! But no one knows she has allergies but the family and our doctor... Marble walks up to the thermostat and looks at it. It shows 80 degrees, just like it was left this morning. Marble: Another unusual thing. Dad always changes the temperature to 68 degrees, it keeps all those heavy blankets he has from nearly suffocating him in heat. So something's unusual with Dad, Mom, and Penny. Marble walks up stairs to his room. Before walking to his room, he curiously stops and checks his Mom and Dad's room. Marble: Still locked... Marble walks over to Penny's room again, and sees Penny no where to be found. Marble: What...the...hell. No... Marble goes over to knock on his parents door. He then takes a paperclip, folds it out into an “S” shape, then begins to pick the lock at the door. He opens it, and sees a messed up bed and a lamp knocked over but still on, but his parents are no where to be found. Marble: That's too weird... Deep Voice: He knows too much... Marble: Who's there!? Marble pulls out a slingshot, and loads it with a rock. He aims around, looking for where the voice came from. Average Voice: Just look at him. He'd be the perfect match for a Tetramand DNA Experiment. Marble: Who are you!? Two men in strange suits unknown to Marble appear from outside, crashing into the window and pointing a laser gun at Marble. First Man: Don't even move, you're coming with us, test monkey! Marble: Test monkey? What's going on! Second Man: You heard the man, you're coming with us. Marble observed the guns they were holding, and saw as they were switched to reflective lasers. At that moment, Marble '''grabbed ' a mirror and began to run. The men began shooting, but the lasers were just reflecting of the mirror and hitting other spots in the room.'' First Man: Get back here! Marble runs downstairs and hides behind the staircase. The men appear, walking slowly. Second Man: The kid must be hiding somewhere, he couldn't be smart enough to run outside... Marble: But I'm smart enough to do this! While Marble says that, he grabs a small mirror, and blocks the barrel hole of the Second Man's gun, causing the gun to overload and explode. In the smoke, Marble grabs the First Man's gun, then steps back and aims it at them. First Man: What are you gonna do, kid? Our armor can resist those shots. Marble switches it from reflective lasers to knockout lasers. Second Man: Kid, you don't know what you're getting into. Marble: Where are my parents? I never thought I'd ask this, but what did you do to Penny? First Man: You see kid, all this was supposed to happen. We were just testing your skills, so we switch our guns to reflective. We could have put you out long ago... Marble: Too late now, huh? Second Man: Not exactly. See, this demonstration of your skills proves that you are the one who should be mutated... Marble: What are you talking about...? Second Man: All that strength, the durability...if you come with us, you'll have the chance to become unstoppable... First Man: Come with us, Marble Simmons... Marble: How did you know my name, and why should I trust you? First Man: Because we too much about you for your own good... Second Man: So will you join us, or not? Marble: Well...no. First Man: What? Marble: You heard me, I said no! I want my parents back, I want Penny, I don't want to become whatever the hell you're talking about! Second Man: You sure about this kid? Marble: What do you think? Just get the hell out of my house. First Man: Okay... Agent Cooper, take him out... Marble: Wha- Marble suddenly collapses to the floor, with a tranquilizing dart in his back. A man appears behind him, and picks up the gun from Marble's hand, and puts it behind his back, attached to a strap. Agent Cooper: How did it go? Exactly as planned? Second Man: You could say he really proved himself... On An Unknown Airship, 3:30 AM Marble is inside a tank filled with water, with a mask placed over his mouth and nose, floating inside the water, strapped to cords all over his body. He remains with nothing but a pair of boxers, and floats effortlessly, still unconscious. Man in Suit: Wake up, Marble... He presses a button that shocks Marble, and Marble suddenly wakes up Marble: What's going on? Mom? Man: Let the experiment begin! Marble: What the? This wasn't a dream! The Man presses a red button, and the entire laboratory room blinks on and off with red lights, and a loud sound is heard. Marble begins to scream. Marble: What are you doing to meee-AAAH! Marble's skin begins to turn red, his muscles begin to bulge as if trying to escape his skin. His eyes begin to split apart, turning yellow and lacking pupils. His feet begin to lack toes, though his arms stay the same except for the muscle growth. Doctor: Sir, this is too much! Professor: I must keep going! Marble: AAAHH!! The experiment is finished. Marble's skin color and muscle mass returns to normal. The tank begins to drain out, and it opens. Marble appears unconscious, so the doctor walks over to Marble and touches the area of his chest where his heart is. Doctor: He's breathing, and his heart rate is okay... Professor: Be careful, he seems normal but he is still filled with the DNA... Marble grabs the Doctor by the neck, and the Doctor begins to choke. Marble throws him across the room, then smashes the tank and breaks it. He is hit by a tranquilizer dart, but he just picks it off. Professor: His skin is too impenetrable! Marble, out of pure frustration, passes out. The doctor puts him on a bed on wheels. Doctor: He will be taken to room 2 with two other experiments... Professor: Good. Make sure he is locked up just like they are... The doctor nods, then strolls off with Marble in the cart. Inside a Metallic Room, 3:40 AM Marble is thrown into a square room, then the door closes. Marble suddenly wakes up, and sees two kids standing in front of them. One of the kids is a girl in an orange jacket with light brown jeans and ponytail-style hair, and the other one is a boy in a blue shirt and jeans, with yellow spiky hair. Marble: Who are you guys? Boy: Calm down, we're the good guys. Marble: Heard that a lot today. Girl: We've been imprisoned in here too, and also experimented on. I'm Laura Haven, and that's Jack Skilletz. Marble: What's going on here? Girl: I was able to run so fast before the guys closed the door on us, and found out a bit of stuff that I shared with Jack. Jack: We are in one of the ships of the Western International Network of Geniuses, the WING, an organization who kidnaps people here on Earth to run experiments on. They have found a device named the Omnitrix, with all of it's DNA in WING's hands. We are just one of millions of kids they will attempt to mutate. I've been mutate by Project Crashhopper, and Laura's been mutated by the Fasttrack Project. Marble: I don't know how I've been mutated... Suddenly, Jack, Laura, and Marble find a banging not from the door they came in, but from the wall on the opposite wall. Voice: Can anyone hear me? Laura: Hello? Who is it? Voice: Dr. Matthews, mutated by the Eye Guy Project. I've been trying to blast through this wall! Maybe with each of you guy's combined abilities, you can help! Laura: Alright! You heard the guy, start punching stuff! Laura begins to punch a hole in the wall at super speed, then Jack begins to run across the room, jump on the wall, then super-jump, ramming into the wall, and repeating the process. On the other side, Dr. Matthews begins to blast his way through the metal. Marble: What do I do? Jack: Punch! Something! Marble: What if I'm not a strong alien, and I hurt my hand...? Laura: Just punch something! Marble: Okay then! Raah!!! At that moment, Marble runs back, then charges towards the wall, raising both of his fists, running faster, clenching his fists tighter, then suddenly '''obliterates the entire wall, '''pulling it apart and surprising Laura, Jack, and Dr. Matthews. Dr. Matthews: You seem to have friends. Jack: Totally. Me Jack, she Laura, and he.... hey arms of steel, what's your name? Marble: Marble. Marble Simmons. Mr. Matthews: Enough talk, I have a plan... We've got to get out of here, and destroy this ship so they don't follow us. Marble: Hold on, this is all happening to fast. Jack: We feel the same, but what happens happens. Now explain. Mr. Matthews: Alright...But for this plan to work I need you guy's help. I thought there were 5 people over here, but I was wrong. I need some one who can make it to one of the engines and plant bombs all over it. I need a distraction, one in the laboratory, and one in the importation garage. Laura: I've got enhanced speed. I'll be fast enough to making it to the engine, but I can't fly out there. Jack: I'll take the importation garage. Sounds like I'll have a lot of space to jump around there. Dr. Matthews: Looks like you'll make the distractions in the laboratory, Marble. Jack: What are you gonna do? Dr. Matthews: Guide you... We'll meet in the control room, take these. Dr. Matthews gives HT devices to Laura, Jack, and Marble. Jack jumps in excitement. Jack: Walkie talkies! Dr. Matthews: More like three-way hand held transceivers, we'll communicate them. Keep them on channel 14, I mean it. Marble: I still don't know how to use my powers completely. Jack: Dude, you're super strong. There's nothing to master there, you just punch stuff. Laura: Don't worry, Marble. We'll get through this. Too bad no one where had been mutated by a ChamAlien project. We'll have to sneak out a different way. Jack: I'm all about being sneaky! Dr. Matthews: Forget being sneaky, we're busting our way out... We'll need code names. Laura: They already know our identities. Dr. Matthews: But they are in your files, not their brains. Once the ship is destroyed, all is lost. Laura: I'll be Agilina, for agility. Jack: And I'll be Jack in the Box! Everyone gives Jack an unacceptable look. Jack: What? I jump super high, and I pop out like a Jack in the Bo- fine, I'll be Launch. Marble: I'm not really in it for code names, call me Red. Dr. Matthews: I'll be Heat Vision. Now we're gonna need Marble to bust through that door and Jack to bust open the other door over here. Everyone know what their doing and we're they're going? All: Yes. Heat Vision: Alright. Red, Launch? Marble/Red busts open the door, as Jack bust his head into the other door. Red and Agilina run out one way, as Launch and Heat Vision run out the other. The siren sounds in the entire joint, as troops begin to run their way. Agilina runs off at hypersonic speed, as troops confront her. She stops, and grins at them. Troop #1: It's Project Fasttrack! Agilina: Okay, if you call me that again! Troop #2: Project Fasttrack? Agilina runs up to that troop and knocks him out as an array of laser shots are fires at Agilina. Agilina grabs one troop by the legs and swings him around, knocking out other troops. She begins to run again when a troop trips her, and she falls the ground. More troops coming in, some taking in injured troops and other still shooting Agilina. Agilina gets back up and hits another troop. Agilina: Gotta find a way outside without plummeting to my death (punches a troop), but how? Agilina spots troops coming in with jet packs, continuously shooting her. Agilina: Oh no, getting super speed was a shocker, but having to fly nearly 200 feet above the ground in a Jet pack is a no no! Troop #3: You heard that? Take her outside! Agilina: Wait no! Another troop with a jet pack rams Agilina into the window, crashing through it and leaving her outside. Then the troop releases her, and flies up to the ship. Agilina is plummeting to the ground, '''shaking helplessly. She is high enough to the point where she can see the mall from. Agilina: Crap! I've heard someone say they can't swim, but I can't fly!!! Agilina feels the bombs Dr. Matthews gave her, and takes one out. Agilina: If just three of these can ruin a entire engine, maybe one can, perhaps save my life? But just consider it doesn't blow me to bits.... Agilina sets the bomb to 3 seconds, then begins to roll her hands around it, creating a spherical air current around it. At the last second, she puts both of her feet on top of the sphere. 3...2...1... The bomb '''explodes viciously, '''sending Agilina plummeting in the air, up to the point where she falls onto the ship's roof, and tumbles over, then gets up and feels her shoulder in pain. Agilina: And of course Jack couldn't get this job... he can survive a 200-foot fall from an airship, probably even jump back up here... One troop wearing a jet pack flies on top of the ship's roof and confronts Agilina. He holds two guns in his hands, connected to his jet pack. Flying Troop: Stop right there Project F! You're going back to you- Agilina runs over to the Flying Troop and disables his gun, takes off his jet pack, wears it, and flies the troop back into the building. Agilina then flies back up to the roof. Agilina: Don't wanna deal with his crap! I just noticed the airship isn't evening moving, it's just floating in the air above New York City. Now where is that propeller engine? Agilina flies over to an engine and find it, then going so fast the blades appear to move very slow to here, jumps through the blades, and placing the rest of her bombs on the engine itself, then goes back up, and turns on her hand held transceiver. Agilina: Heat Vision, Objective ET, I repeat objective engine takeout is complete. Heat Vision: Good, go to the control room, I'm going there and so will the others. '''The Importation Garage Launch is walking around in a giant box-like room full of different sized boxes and cabnet Jack/Launch: Huge room, just the way I like it! No one comes here often, huh? Silence. Not anything is heard but Launch's breathing. Launch: If I can't hear the crickets, then it really must be quiet around here. Perfect place for a distraction. Alright... Launch begins to jump around, breaking boxes and damaging supplies. He grows tired after a minute and rests. Launch: Man, maybe not the perfect place. Launch walks over to do cabinet, opens it, and finds a watch-like device, that suddenly glows green. It's symbol resembles galactic peace, and Launch stares at it. Launch: What the wack? Could this be that weird watch-thingy Laura was talking about? The Omnitrix, the reason why we all have our powers? Launch reaches over to grab it, but then it appears to jump onto his wrist, which scares Jack and causes him to fall onto the floor. Launch: What the wack!? I can't get it off! Launch presses a button, and the Omnitrix scrolls through a list of aliens that have Project Titles on them. Launch: Project Way Big, Project Diamondhead, Project X? Get this thing off of me! Launch grabs a pencil from a desk, and stabs the Omnitrix with it. The Omnitrix appears to malfunction, which sends an electrical pulse throughout the entire ship. Launch suddenly transforms into an alien with a rocky body, and flaming head. Omnitrix: Project Heatblast, acquired. Heatblast: What the? Awesome... Voice: Ey! Who's there! Heatblast: Aw crap! Heatblast do something! Hundreds of troops arrive, and begin shooting Heatblast. Heatblast begins to step back, and knock into a box, setting it on fire. Heatblast: But wait! I didn't mean to get the Omnitrix or set that box on fir- wait! Perfect distraction! Who wants to see me burn more stuff? Heatblast attempts to blast more fire, but instead transforms into another alien. Omnitrix: Project Toepick, acquired. Toepick: What does this guy do? And why is it dark in here? Toepick releases his cage, which causes the troops to back away in fear. Toepick: That's better... Troop: S-stay away from us! Toepick: Aw come on, I'm funny not ugly... Do I really look that bad? Toepick goes over to the same desk he got the pencil from, and looks at the desk mirror, then falls into instant fear. Toepick: Stay away from me you monster! I can't believe that's me! Change me! Soon, the entire room begins to catch on fire, and Toepick transforms into a goey alien. Omnitrix: Project Goop, acquired. Goop: Huge fire! I'd let the troops burn here, but I'm a good guy... Goop attempts to pull the lever at the garage door, which opens the entire garage, and all the boxes begin to fall out. Goop grabs the troops before they fall, but the troops instead let go of Goop and fly in jet packs. Goop: How am I gonna tell Heat Vision that I'm done with my part of the plan. Heat Vision'sVoice: ''I see you've found the Omnitrix. Come to the control room, we need to get rid of it. Goop: Don't know how you're talking to me right now... and I was getting used to this thing...not really. '''The Laboratory' Scientists are holding a girl in a new tank, put in place of the old one Marble smashed. They experiment on her, and mutate her, causing her to scream and shake. The mutation is complete, and she sits unconscious. Scientist: Project Rath has been tested. Very dangerous, but we've completed it! Scientist 2: Good. We'll take her to the metallic room soon. Scientist: Question, professor. What happens when we test the Lodestar project? We can't put that mutant in the Metallic Room. Professor: The Lodestar Project is on hold for now. A troop rushes in. Troop: Sir! Project Tetramand is wreaking havoc, and he's coming! Project C has a hold of the Omnitrix and is using it. Professor: That means We won't have any more DNA Samples to mutate with! Marble '''busts '''in through a wall, knocking over a scientist. Marble walks in, angry. Marble/Red: I'm angry. You don't like it when I'm angry... Marble sees the girl in the tank, and notices something. Red: Penny! What are you doing to her? Scientist 3: You're too late. We've experimented on her, and this time we've shut down her memories. She's a killing machine. Red: NO! Marble busts into the tank, and grabs Penny. He slowly sets her on the ground, then wakes her up. Penny's eyes open. Penny: Huh? Who are you...? Marble: Your big brother. Remember me? Penny: No...you're an enemy of mine! Marble: Wha- Penny '''punches Marble/Red, '''sending him flying against a wall. She grows claws out of her hands, and charges towards Red. Scientists: Project Rath is our first success... Red: Penny, remember me! They shut down your memories but they didn't wipe them. Remember the guy who stole your Hershey's Kiss? Penny attempts to punch Marble, but misses, and hits the wall. Red: Dad always stole milk from the fridge every night, Mom took Tylenol every day for the last week. Marble stands still as Penny rushes to punch Red with her claw out. Red: Remember dad's nickname? Penny: RAAAH! Red: (sighs) Mr. Chin!!! Penny stops right in front of Marble. She begins to fall the floor, and rap her arms around her head as if she suddenly had a huge headache. Marble picks her up, but then doctors begin pointing guns at them. Marble: Don't even try me. Neither of us can't be hurt by those pew pew guns, so stand down. The doctors lower their guns. Marble pulls out his hand held transceiver. Marble: Distraction went well, Heat Vision. It alright if I picked up something else. Heat Vision: Just get to the control room. Marble: Alright. Marble breaks through another wall, and begins to run as more troops show up. Troop: Are you alright? Professor: I'm fine. Don't worry, the leader will handle them. You just get to the control room. Troop: Yes sir! The Control Room Marble shows up, and puts Penny down. Laura shows up, along with Jack, who's currently a Petrosapien. Laura: Marble who the heck is that? Marble: I'm asking the same question... Laura: That's Jack. He found what Heat Vision was looking for. Diamondhead: It found me, more like it... Diamondhead transforms back into Jack. Omnitrix: Project Crashhopper. Launch: Really, I would prefer Project Jack in the Box... A troop appears, without a gun nor jet pack. Laura, Jack, and marble prepare to fight it. Launch: Didn't you observe what happen to your other 100 friends? Back off! Troop: Wait! It's me! Heat Vision burns through his mask, which shows his face. Heat Vision: The real criminal is behind that chair. Voice: He's right... A man turns around in the swivel chair, revealing his true look. Heat Vision: Brad Storm. Director of W.I.N.G. You call yourselves geniuses. Brad Storm: It's Mr. Storm. You nor the rest of these kids have no idea what the hell I'm planning to do with that Omnitrix. Give it back. Launch: Or else? Every single troop in the ship show up, surrounding Jack, Marble, Laura, and Dr. Matthews. Heat Vision: That happens... Agilina: Just give it a few more minutes... Brad Storm: You see, you four are only prime examples of what I plan to build. These mutations will soon be tested on our troops, to make us an unstoppable force over our enemy organization, the Central Operations of Recreational Enhancements, the CORE. Laura / Agilina: So you ruined all of our lives to test on us? You really are the bad guys, aren't you? Mr. Storm: Kids these days... There isn't such thing as a good guy or bad guy, it depends on relativity. To me, you guys are the bad guys, the CORE are the bad guys to us. There is the good or bad, just two groups taking different sides... Jack / Launch: You're weird dude, and you need a serious haircut. Jack suddenly transforms into a yellow/black yeti-like alien. Omnitrix: Project Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch: Great, now I need a haircut... Agilina: Now! An explosion is heard, then suddenly the ship tilts, and most of the troops fall. Troop: Leader! Our engine has been hit! Mr. Storm: What! What have you done, you mutants! Shocksquatch: Now that's a Jack in the Box moment. Crap, witty jokes and funny moments! I should start collecting souvenirs! Agilina: Do you ever stop? Suddenly, thousands of explosions are heard all around the airship. Troop: Sir, every one of our laboratories, our importation and exportation garages, and escape rooms have been damaged! Mr. Storm: Get everyone except those four of the ship. Troop: What about the Omnitrix? Everything here on our ship is needed too! Mr. Storm: Forget it, we'll need to come back for it! Everyone get off the ship! Every scientist in the building begin to load up into armor suits like the troops, and all the troops exit the ship one by one, along with Brad Storm. Soon, no one is left on the ship but Marble, Launch, Laura, and Dr. Matthews. Marble / Red: Wait! Where's Penny!?! Jack transforms into Bloxx. Omnitrix: Project Bloxx Jack / Launch /Bloxx: I think they took her bro... Red stomps into the ground, shaking the ship and making everyone else fall over. Red: NO! Agilina: Calm down, Marble. We have to worry about getting off this ship. The entire ship falls over, causing everyone to fall out the window, falling outside the ship, falling to the ground. Red: I don't think even I can survive from a fall this massive! I think... Agilina: Crap! This is the second time falling off the ship, and I don't have any bombs! Jack, care to saving us, Mr. Legs? Bloxx: I would, if I was me! Heat Wave: You've gotta get that Omnitrix off you! Use Voice Command! Bloxx: How? Heat Wave: I don't really know, tell it to get off of you! Bloxx: Omnitrix, get off me! Omnitrix, leave me alone! Omnitrix, GTFO... All: JACK! Bloxx: OMNITRIX, SEPERATE FROM USER! Omnitrix: Voice Command Recognized... The Omnitrix separates from Bloxx, which makes Bloxx transform back into Jack/Launch. Heat Wave grabs the Omnitrix,then throws it back into the ship falling above them. Heat Wave: Launch, do you think you can survive all that pressure on your legs while holding all of us? Launch: Do I really have any choice, Laser Eyes? I've got this! (winks) Laura: Alright, then! Jack gets into the position of a sumo wrestler, as Marble sits on his shoulders, and carries Laura and Dr. Matthews in both of his hands. Marble: We're almost there... Laura: Any minute now... Jack: Dang it guys, no pressure right? Jack '''slams his feet against the ground, '''and the entire team instantly stop, just like that. Laura and Dr. Matthews get on the ground, then Marble gets off of Jack. Laura / Agilina: Jack, are you alright? Jack: Sprained my ankle a bit, but I'll walk it off...don't worry, Agilina. Laura: I prefer being named Speedy from now on, Agilina sounds kinda lame... Heat Wave: The ship's still gonna crash in the middle of the city. Launch: I've got this... Speedy: You sprained you ankle from just the 4 of us, how are you gonna handle an 11-ton aircraft? Launch: Yah, but a Jack in the Box never stays in the box... I'll be fine. Marble: I'll go with him. Launch: Super team up, starring the Arms, and the Legs! Speedy: Just go up there! Launch: You ready, Marble? Marble: Funny, I was gonna ask you that. Launch nods at Marble, then grabs him. Launch jumps straight into the air with Marble, then grabs into a handle on the ship. Launch lets go of Marble, as Marble grabs onto another handle. Launch: Marble can you hear me!? Marble: Yes I can! Jack: We'll be hitting the ground in about 20 seconds, prepare for landing. Marble: Okay! To believe hours ago, I was a normal kid, enjoying my summer while sleeping. Jack: You know they sell your homes to different people , so your house is gone... Marble: Dang! There's a spot right there where the airship fits! Jack: Great! Prepare for impact! Jack and Marble spread apart, covering area around the ship. Speedy gets Dr. Matthews out of the way. Jack and Marble '''crash '''into the ground, along with the plane, with creates a lot of rubble and dust in the area. Speedy: NO! Jack! Marble! Speedy races to the ground and begins pulling apart parts of the entire ship. She suddenly stops, and kneels to the ground. Speedy: Come on, guys... I've only known you for a couple of hours, don't die now! Voice: We're fine... Speedy: Jack...? Marble pushes a door open, as the Jack and Marble walk out of the crashed ship. Marble: When we crashed, I ripped through the ship's floor, and Jack and I ended in the same metallic room we were all in, it was ironic. Speedy: Thank god... Jack: Hey, where's Dr. Matthews? Speedy: He was just- here... Marble: He ditched us... Can't believe it... Jack: Everything is destroyed, and I mean everything... Marble: We don't have worry about the Omnitrix anymore, either. Laura / Speedy: Great. What do we do now? Marble: Well... our homes are gone, and so are our families... Jack: I know you're still bummed about Penny, but don't worry... Laura: Yah Marble, you've got us...you've got us... As they leave, the Omnitrix appears, as nothing a but a plate, with metallic spider-like legs. The Omnitrix glows green, as the sun begins to rise, and day time begins. Characters *Marble Simmons *Laura Haven *Jack Skilletz *Dr. Matthews 'Villains' *Brad Storm (Director of WING) ** WING Troops ** WING Scientists 'Neutral' *Penny Simmons (Earth-1) Rate this episode 1/3 2/3 3/3 Category:Episodes